YYH: Giving up things for Lent
by runnerfan13
Summary: Hey this is what happens when the YYH gang gives up there favorites things, yeah like that'll last rated for some languge !CH 3 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey if you are reading this then I hope you like my story ^_^  
  
DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN NETHING BUT MY IDEA 4 THIS STORY  
  
Chapter 1 – Giving it UP  
  
"Lent's coming up. What should I give up?" a thought full Kurama asked. "I don't know why don't you give up flowers." A sarcastic Yusuke suggested. "That's a good idea Yusuke, What are you going to give up?" Kurama replied. "School, why don't you give up being mean Hiei? I mean your bored aren't you so you should try it." Yusuke said.  
"Yeah right the shrimp could never do that." Kuwabara said. "I'm giving up following Yukina around, it'll be hard but in the end it'll be worth it to see her in the end." "Hey I wonder what the girls are going to give up?" Kurama asked. "Well, why don't you just ask us then?" A cheerful Botan said. "Ahhhhh, Botan you scared us!! You should stop popping up like that." Kuwabara said. "Well then I guess that's what I'll give up then surprising you guys. "Yeah right, like that'll happen." Yusuke said under his breath. "Hey !!!!" She screamed. "You guys, you need to stop fighting." Kieko said. "Hey Kieko, nice skirt!!!" Yusuke said laughing. " Yusuke!!! Your lucky I gave up hitting you for lent!!!!" She screamed in response.  
"What!!!! That's what you gave up for lent." Yusuke said in disbelief. "Actually that's a good idea Kieko considering that you hit him every day." Hiei said. "Watch it shrimp." A furious Yusuke said.  
"Oh, hey sis what are you giving up for lent?" Kuwabara asked his sister Shizru. "Well for lent im actually going to be nice to you. Oh, and Yukina is going to give up always being so nice to everyone. I think it's a wired thing to up, but hey wut can you do?" "Well now that we know what everyone is giving up, we should start now." Kurama said. "Yup, no school for 40 days this is going to be a piece of cake." Yusuke said.  
Little do they know this is going to be a very challenging experience for them all.  
  
A/N – Hey thanks for reading my story. ^_^ It'll get better I promise b/c I have some good ideas for this story so please R+R ^_^ thanks ~runnerfan13~ 


	2. Dealing with It

A/N: HEY THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED I KNOW THAT MY LAST CHAPTER WASN'T THE BEST BUT THIS ONE WILL BE BETTER ^_^  
  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS  
  
Chapter 2: Dealing with it  
  
~ 2 Days Later ~  
  
"Must be mean." A shaky Hiei said. As he started to sing. . .  
  
"I LOVE YOU, YOU HATE ME LETS GET TOGETHER AND KILL EACH OTHER WITH A GREAT BIG BAZOOKA I'LL BLOW OFF YOUR HEAD I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ARE DEAD!!!"(My friend made that up so . . .)  
"We should get him some help, I mean the shrimp is going insane." A weary Kuwabara said b/c he hadn't seen Yukina in over 48 hours and he was severely missing her. "You're probably right but what can we do to help him?" Yusuke asked. "He needs to kill something or insult someone." Kurama explained. "But since it's lent he cant. But he should get used to it soon. I however haven't been near my garden at all."  
"Well whoop-dee-do Kurama no one cares." Kieko said as she came into the room they where in. "Oh, and Botan said that she'll be coming by soon. She's really into not surprising you guys. But she's freaking out back at my house." Kieko said. "Hey Kieko nice skirt!!!!" Yusuke said happily b/c she couldn't hit him. "Kuwabara?" Kieko asked. "Will you hit Yusuke for me." She asked him sweetly. "Uh, sure." He said while getting up to hit Yusuke. "Thanks." She replied. As he hit Yusuke. "Hey, why'd you do that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
A/N: HEY I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT HEY, WHAT CAN YOU DO ?????????? BUT, HEY IF YOU REVIEW THIS FOR ME I'LL WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!!!! R+R 


	3. Yusuke's Torture

A/N: HEY YALL THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT I HOPE THE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW THIS STORY ^_^OH AND I THINK THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!!! DUSCLAIMER:STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHINGS CHAPTER 3:YUSUKES TORTURE ~11:57 pm Saturday night ~ Narrator~( A/N: yeah I don't need a narrator but I want one so yeah im just gonna call him 'N' 4 now ) We find our heros well except 4 Yusuke all sitting around the beside table in Kurama's room staring at the clock waiting for it to turn 12:00 b/c then it will b Sunday and then they can be them selves 4 the day (A/N: long story If u don't know ill tell u later) Yusuke how ever was laying on Kurama's bed asleep . . . A/N:NO ONE CARES ABOUT YUSUKE AT THE MOMENT SO GET ON W/ THE STORY!!! N: fine gezz so on w/ the story A/N: YOUR FIRED ~THE STORY~ "Wait why r we sitting in front of the clock?" A confused Kuwabara said. "Because when the clock strikes 12 it'll be Sunday ." Kurama explained. " And when its Sunday we can do whatever we gave up for lent." (A/N: see im explaining it like I said I would) "Kurama could your stupid clock be any slower?" Shizru said while glancing at Kurama. "I mean its not even 11:59 yet!! It must be a piece of . . ." She trailed off as the clock stroked 12 midnight they where free of there sacrifices and allowed to do what the had given up. Unfortunately Kuwabara still hasn't understood that concept and is staring dumbfounded at the clock while Shizru is closing in for the hit. "Sorry little brother but you've deserved this all week!!!" She said while hitting him over the head. ~TWO SECONDS AGO~ "YEAH WERE FREE WOO-HOOO WERE FREE!!!!!!" Everyone said as they started dancing around Kurama's bed room. EVEN HIEI!!!!(A/N: CAN U IMMAGIN HIEI DANCEING AROUND LIKE A HAPPY SCHOOL GIRL LOL) "hey why did you all have to yell at once!!! I was sleeping!!!!!" An annoyed Yusuke said. "Wait its not 12 is it." As he looked at their faces he knew it was. "Shit, I have to go be for my mom. . . "He trailed off as his mom entered the room w/ all of Yusukes school things in her arms. "Yusuke heres all of your school junk now get busy I expect it done by the end of the day. All of it better be done know get to work!!!!!" Yusukes mom roared (A/N: sorry I cant remember her name right now) as she left the room returning to her heavy night of drinking. ~BACK TO NOW~ "HI,HI,HI,HI." Botan said as she popped up some where different every second. Obviously taking advantage of being able to scare people again. "Hey Yusuke you know you should start that work soon. Not even Koenma does that much stamping in one day let alone a few hours." Botan chirped as she ran past him on her way to scare Kuwabara who had finally caught on and was frantically searching for Yukina. Hiei had already disappeared into Rie-Kai (A/N: sorry If I spelt that wrong im not good w/ those terms umm yeah back to the story) and was slashing every demons head off that he could find within the 3seconds he was gone. By the time he was back he had extinguished an entire demon species, though no one but him knew. Not even Koenma ever found out. He was about to go back and kill off another demon species when he saw a flash of blue hair fly by him. "Botan!!!!! You baka onna watch were your going!!!" He yelled after the strike of hair. Then thinking to himself ' hmmmm I wonder what species I should extinguish now. . . ' His train of thought was lost at the sight of Yusuke. Of course by this time Kurama was in his garden tending to his dying plants unfortunately since it was only 12:07am it was still dark out and his precious flowers couldn't get the sunlight they needed. After a few more minutes he gave up and went to go pity Yusuke. "I still cant believe you gave up school didn't you know your mom would make you do this???????" Keiko said watching Yusuke do his 'homework' . "Ummmmm nope I didn't." He replied stupidly. "Yusuke you jerk you should think more about your future you know you don't want to be in Jr. High for ever do you?" She asked. "Well what if I do ." Yusuke said while working out a math problem. Unfortunately that was the wrong answer . SMACK. "Hey what was that for!!!!!!" He yelled at Keiko. "Well first you've disserved it all week." She replied. "And second. . . A/N: HEY YALL DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OH AND I NEED AN IDEA FOR KEIKOS SECOND REASON FOR HITTING YUSUKE WELL IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST SEND ME THEM!!!!^_^!!!!! OH AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORYS!!!! 


End file.
